Ein Mondlichtdrama
by Gewaltgoere
Summary: Eines nachts steht Harry vor einem blutigen Bett, und muss feststellen, dass er zu Dingen fähig ist, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte... Und damit ist keinesfalls magie, sondern vielmehr eine tödliche Mischung aus gewalt und Liebe gemeint. Drarry


Dicke, graue Wolken schoben sich den Nachthimmel entlang, um hin und wieder ein paar der strahlenden Sterne zu verdecken, die munter vor sich hin funkelten und die Nacht so gut es ging mit ihrem Strahlen zu erhellen. Eine behagliche Stille lag über den weiten Feldern und dem großen, unheimlichen und zudem verbotenen Wald, der an die Schule grenzte.

Der Mond schien durch einige der Fenster des Schlosses, um hineinzuspähen, was wohl dort vor sich ginge, und ob es interessant genug war, um dort einige Minuten zu verweilen und leise zu schmunzeln. Doch was er in einem der Zimmer der Gryffindortürme erblicken musste, ließ ihn glatt weiterwandern ohne dort länger verbleiben zu wollen. Er würde es so gerne jemandem erzählen oder laut schreien, doch niemand hatte je daran gedacht, den Mond mit einem Mund auszustatten… wahrscheinlich weil die Worte sich zu ähnlich waren.

Die karminroten Vorhänge waren zugezogen, hatten sich aber durch das nächtliche Treiben einen Spalt breit geöffnet, durch den nun eben der Mond gelugt hatte. Das Zimmer war fast leer, wenn man vom Mobiliar absah. Ein Junge, vielleicht gerade 16 Jahre alt, mit zotteligem, schwarzem Haar stand vor seinem Bett und sah kurz zur Tür, die verschlossen war, und dann wieder zurück zu seinem Bett. Es war ein tolles Bett… weich, gemütlich, groß genug für zwei Personen, auch wenn man dafür schon etwas zusammenrücken musste…

Doch jetzt bereitete es ihm das pure Grauen. Eigentlich war es weniger das Bett, sondern mehr derjenige, der da drauf lag… und vor allem wie. Das rot befleckte Laken strahlte Harry entgegen und bedrängte ihn nur noch mehr – vor allem, da das Laken ursprünglich mal von reinem weiß war.

Harry spürte warmes Blut zwischen seinen Fingern. Er hätte alles dafür gegeben, wenn es sein eigenes gewesen wäre. In seinen zitternden Händen ruhte der kalte Griff eines scharfen Messers. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie das alles passieren hatte passieren können. Sein Puls raste und sein Gehirn machte gleich mit; je mehr er versuchte, klare Gedanken zu fassen, desto weniger schien es ihm zu gelingen. Kaum hatte er den Anfang eines Gedanken gepackt, entwand er sich wie ein Wurm davon, um sich wieder zu vergraben. Die Suche nach einer rationalen Erklärung oder allein dem Ansatz davon schien vergeblich…

Die Angst zermaterte Harry das Hirn und drückte heftig auf seine Brust, und dementsprechend auch auf die Lunge, sodass er sich fühlte, als würde er jeden Moment ersticken. Er versuchte sich, von sämtlichen Gedanken frei zu machen, doch seine Sorgen und Ängste umkreisten ihn wie eine Horde blutrünstiger Geier, die auf Frischfleisch warteten, wobei man bei Geiern wohl eher von frisch verstorbenem Fleisch reden sollte… und davon konnten sie in diesem Zimmer zu genüge finden.

Langsam tastete Harry seinen Blick vorwärts, zu dem schmalen, spitzen Gesicht, das sich in dem Laken vergraben hatte. Die Augen weit geöffnet und blutunterlaufen sah dieses einst gottgleiche Wesen ganz fremd aus… starr und unbeweglich blickte es Harry an.

„Starr mich nicht so an…", dachte Harry verzweifelt. Dieser Blick ängstigte ihn mehr als alles andere in diesem Raum, obwohl es genug andere Dinge gab, die ihn beunruhigen sollten. Die Konsequenzen seiner Tat zum Beispiel.

Langsam und steif begab sich Harry zu dem Körper, der da auf seinem Bett lag, als hätte er mehrere Stunden in einer ungemütlichen Position verharrt. Zuerst setzte Harry sich einfach nur auf den Rand des Bettes. Sofort streifte seine Haut einen größeren Flecken Blut, sodass er gleich wieder eine feuchte Wärme in seinen Fingerspitzen fühlte, die ihm erneut bestätigte, dass er sich das hier gerade nur einbildete. Langsam zog er die Beine auf das Bett, um sich dann direkt neben seinem Bettkameraden zu legen. Er blickte nun direkt in diese starren, unbeweglichen Augen, die er einst so gern hatte. Jetzt waren sie nur noch gruselig grau und eiskalt.

Harry ließ seine Augen wandern… die Haut war noch blasser und sonst. Er berührte sie zögerlich. Jedes bisschen Wärme, selbst die übliche Sanftheit war aus der Haut gewichen. Sie fühlte sich hart und rau an. Und irgendwie unnachgiebig.

Langsam füllten sich Harrys Augen mit Tränen. Er konnte noch nicht ganz begreifen, was geschehen war… doch wenn er Draco nun so vor sich liegen sah, leblos und reglos, seiner natürlichen Schönheit beraubt, überkam ihn ein tiefer Kummer.

Doch jetzt konnten sie für immer zusammen bleiben… Vorsichtig führte Harry seine Hand zu Malfoys weißblonden Haaren, um sie zärtlich zu streicheln.

„Wir werden nun für immer glücklich sein", murmelte Harry, und jeder, der zufällig gerade vorbeikommen würde, wenn er nicht sofort von der Leiche auf dem Bett abgeschreckt worden wäre, hätte Harry für geistig nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig gehalten. Doch es war ja glücklicherweise niemand da. „Du gehörst nur mir seit heute Nacht…", fuhr Harry fort, die Augen fest auf die seines toten Partners gerichtet, „Ich werde dich ein Leben lieben… ich bin für dich, was du bestimmt…"

Harry empfand Draco immer noch als unheimlich schön, nur auf eine andere Art als zuvor… Schönheit und Verderben vereinten sich in diesem kleinen Körper in Perfektion. Harry war wie berauscht von diesem Anblick, was wohl auch darauf zurückzuführen war, dass Harrys Gedanken immer noch vernebelt waren.

Er führte seine Lippen bedächtig zu den kalten, farblosen Lippen, die ihm geradezu entgegen sprangen, um ihn zu verführen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl… es fühlte sich fremd und falsch an, doch in gewisser Weise war es auch angenehm… eine Abwechslung, eine Ablenkung von dem, was Harry getan hatte…

„Waaaaaaaaaaah!"

Harry erwachte mit einem panischen Schrei..

„Hmpf, kannst Du nicht leiser sein?", fragte eine Person neben ihm.

Sofort zog Harry diesem jemand die Decke weg. Miesmutig rekelte sich eine blasse, blonde Person mit den schönsten eisgrauen Augen, die Harry je gesehen hatte, neben ihm, mit totalem Unverständnis dafür, dass plötzlich die Decke weg war.  
„Was soll denn das… ich will doch nur…"  
Harry erstickte die Nörgeleien mit einem glücklichen Kuss. „Du lebst."  
„Ich bring dich um."

Draco lag mit nacktem Oberkörper neben Harry, dem er den Rücken zugedreht hatte. Er war sichtlich unamüsiert, so unsanft geweckt worden zu sein, sodass Harry einen Erklärungsversuch startete.

„Ich dachte… ich hatte schon Angst…"

„Es ist doch alles in Ordnung…", murrte Draco in der Hoffnung, nach diesem Kommentar einfach weiter schlafen zu können. In Harrys Augen glitzerte der Anflug einer Träne, und bevor Draco wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte Harry schon die Arme um ihn geschlungen und ihn fest an sich gedrückt. „Ich liebe dich", seufzte er, zufrieden darüber, dass sein Freund noch warm und lebendig war.

„Darf ich mal fragen, wovon du bitte schön geträumt hast?", fragte Draco mit einem Unterton, der Harry nervös machte.

„W-warum?"

Draco rückte ein bisschen von Harry weg und blickte viel sagend auf eine Beule in Harrys Unterhose.  
„Nun, ich… äh… na ja… ich hab geträumt, ich hätte dich umgebracht…", gestand Harry langsam und zögerlich.

„Das ist ja… ekelhaft."  
„Draco, du verstehst nicht…"  
„Lass mich, du Perversling."  
„Aber…"  
„Du bist ein Idiot. Schlaf weiter."

So langsam verstand Harry, warum er Draco in seinem Traum umgebracht hatte. Gott sei Dank. wusste er jetzt, wie sehr er wohlmöglich darunter leiden würde, wenn er es tatsächlich tun würde… deshalb hielt er sich fürs erste zurück, die Idee jedoch im Hinterkopf.


End file.
